World of Chances
by BRIECKS
Summary: Une collection de drabbles CrissColfer. La vie de Darren et Chris, ensemble, sous toutes les formes possibles.  rating T par pure précaution, pour l'instant
1. Fête foraine et Bague de promesse

Me revoilà (déjà, je sais, mince pour vous...) avec une nouvelle "fanfiction" CrissColfer. Ouais, c'est un peu mon pairing du moment... depuis plus d'un an... Bon ok, c'est carrément mon OTP.

En fait, le principe est plutôt simple : **ceci est une collection de drabbles.** Toutes les idées qui me passent par la tête mais qui ne sont pas assez longues pour devenir de longues fanfictions, ou les prompts qu'on me donne et que j'écris - je les poste ici. Ces prompts n'ont donc rien à voir les uns avec les autres, ils sont tous **indépendants** (sauf si je précise le contraire).

Et le but du jeu, **c'est que vous m'envoyez vos prompts !** Envoyez-les moi, je vous dis ! Je suis carrément _open _à tout. Tant que c'est CrissColfer...!

Donc, voilà le premier drabble que j'ai écrit - n'hésitez pas à commenter ! Les reviews, c'est aussi bon que le chocolat.

Merci à ma Leffie adorée d'avoir supporté être ma beta pour la totalité de ces drabbles, comme d'habitude. Une vraie championne !

* * *

><p>Chris détestait les fêtes foraines. Trop de gens, surplus de bruit, l'impossibilité de faire quelques pas sans se faire bousculer... On était tellement mieux chez soi, avec un bon livre sous la couette ou des rediffusions de <em>Friends<em> après tout, non ?

Darren, au contraire, adorait les fêtes foraines. Ce n'était pas un secret que Darren aimait les gens et, surtout, le contact humain. Le jeune homme ne pouvait simplement pas rester calme trop longtemps, et les fêtes foraines avec leurs rangées interminables de stands comblaient ce besoin d'agitation à la perfection.

Lorsque la bonne équipe de Glee avait décidé de s'arrêter à la fête foraine lors d'une soirée libre pendant la tournée, Chris avait décliné l'invitation - _« Il faut bien un adulte parmi ce groupe, non ? » _avait été sa seule excuse.

Cependant Darren était venu le voir une vingtaine de minutes avant leur départ, lui avait d'abord parlé de tout et de rien, puis s'était mis à lui raconter des expériences de fêtes foraines plus qu'hilarantes ; Chris ne se rappelait plus exactement comment le bouclé avait réussi à le convaincre de venir (quoi que son regard de chien battu devait avoir quelque chose à voir avec son changement d'avis), mais avant qu'il ne puisse protester à nouveau, Darren l'avait tiré par la main jusque dans le bus en jurant de lui faire adorer les fêtes foraines.

Après avoir partagé une pomme d'amour (Darren avait pris le caramel qui avait coulé sur la joue de Chris avec son doigt et avait _léché _son doigt ensuite), fait quelques manèges à sensations dont Chris raffolait tout de même et pris des photos stupides, Darren avait pris Chris par la main et l'avait amené au stand des machines à sous et autres machines en tous genres – et Chris essaya de se rappeler si Darren avait lâché sa main au moins une fois au cours de la soirée. Sa tête tournait, et c'était pourtant l'une de leurs rares nuits sans alcool.

« Chris, Chris ! Regarde moi toutes ces machines ! S'exclama Darren en sautillant. Tu _dois _en essayer au moins une ! »

Chris observa Darren de haut en bas avec un sourcil relevé, et le bouclé ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Darren, avec tout mon respect pour ton amour des jeux débiles, je ne joue pas aux machines à sous.

- Mais Chris, c'est pas des machines à sous... Enfin si, mais y a pas que ça ! Regarde ! »

Darren le tira près d'une autre série de machines, celles-ci plus colorées. Chris détailla leur contenu avec précision.

Des machines à jouets.

Jouets en plastique.

Chris laissa échapper un léger rire en secouant sa tête, mais lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers son ami et qu'il vit son regard de petit chiot, il sut que la bataille était perdue.

« D'accord, bon, je me rends ! Je fais une seule partie, Darren, je te préviens. »

Darren l'encouragea d'un _Vas-y, mets la pièce !_ et Chris jura presque qu'il vit une petite queue s'agiter dans le dos du bouclé.

Il glissa une pièce de cinquante centimes et la machine se mit en route. Il appuya sur le gros bouton vert, gras et plein de traces de doigts, puis appuya sur le bouton rouge pour arrêter la machine. Une petite boîte vert sapin tomba avec un lourd _cling_ et Darren prit presque l'objet avant Chris.

Le plus jeune réussit tant bien que mal à récupérer sa récompense, et l'ouvrit. Une bague grossière, du même vert que la boîte, était logée dans une encoche.

« Génial, cinquante centimes pour une bague en plastique, grommela-t-il.

- Oh, Chris, Chris ! Gloussa Darren sans s'arrêter de sauter sur place. Elle est trop cool !

- Sérieusement, Darren ? C'est une vieille bague en plastique, et -

- Offre-la moi.

- Quoi ? Chris s'étouffa presque. Tu la veux ? Euh, ben, tiens, prend-la. »

Le plus jeune tendit la boîte, et Darren le fixa d'un air incrédule et vexé à la fois tout en repoussant sa main.

« Non non, Chris. J'ai dit _offre-_la moi. »

Chris interrogea Darren du regard et vit qu'il ne plaisantait pas le moins du monde. Il soupira, observa les alentours (le stand était presque vide, c'était la folie à la maison hantée) et descendit sur un genou. Il releva les yeux vers Darren et ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu.

« Darren Criss, je -

- Everett, Chris. Darren Everett Criss.

- Bon, souffla Chris, Darren _Everett _Criss. Acceptera-tu cette bague de ma part ?

- Oh Chris, gloussa Darren, C'est pour quoi ?

- Hé bien, euh... Pour te remercier. De m'avoir traîné ici ce soir. Je – je me suis bien amusé, et les pommes d'amour pourraient bien être ma nouvelle addiction. Et, euh... merci d'être là. En général. T'es un mélange entre un hobbit et un chiot, mais je suis content de t'avoir. »

Darren regardait Chris avec ce regard ému qui lui était assez rare, et tendit sa main. Chris lâcha un petit _oh _lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il avait à faire et il passa la bague à l'annulaire droit de son ami ; cependant, la bague était trop large pour le doigt de Darren, et ce dernier fit une mine d'enfant qui n'a pas eu de cadeaux à Noël lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte. Chris lui passa alors au majeur, et la bague allait parfaitement. Darren releva sa main, fit mine d'admirer le faux bijou et prit Chris dans ses bras. Il le serra fort, très fort, et Chris voulait à la fois s'écarter pour le bien de ses os et rester là à jamais.

« Merci à toi, Chris, murmura Darren en le regardant droit dans les yeux. C'est une très jolie bague. »

Darren l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres. Un geste qui n'était pas vraiment étonnant de la part du bouclé, mais ce baiser ci, bien que rapide, voulait dire beaucoup plus qu'un simple merci. Ils l'avaient tous les deux senti.

Chris ne dit rien et se contenta de hocher la tête.

Ils décidèrent de retourner auprès des autres, parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas rentrer trop tard à l'hôtel – ils avaient un concert le lendemain, après tout.

Tout le long du chemin du retour, Darren ne lâcha pas la main gauche de Chris une seule fois. Chris souriait à chaque fois qu'il sentait le bijou en plastique frotter contre ses doigts.

Darren adorait les fêtes foraines, et Chris adorait Darren.

Ce n'était pas si mal les fêtes foraines, après tout.


	2. Réveil magique

Me voilà de retour avec un autre drabble ! Plutôt court, mais c'est un drabble, après tout...

Dans celui-ci, Darren et Chris sont en couple. Souvenez-vous : les drabbles sont totalement indépendants.

Je suis en train de bosser sur le prompt de Dragicobus, mais n'hésitez pas à m'en envoyer d'autres ! J'aime les prompts autant que les reviews... et que les lamas.

* * *

><p>Il n'était pas inhabituel que Darren se réveille avec quelqu'un à ses côtés – il avait une réelle peur du noir et de la solitude, et c'était toujours plus drôle de dormir à plusieurs.<p>

Ce qui était par contre plus inhabituel était que Darren se réveille nu avec quelqu'un de tout aussi nu à ses côtés, entremêlés l'un à l'autre.

Le doute n'eut pas le temps d'envahir le jeune bouclé qu'il se souvint des évènements de la veille au soir – une pièce de théâtre hilarante, un dîner délicieux et une soirée, au final, parfaite. Soirée qui s'était terminée par une session de baisers intensifs, et les vêtements avaient vite été de trop.

Darren sourit d'un air bêta à cette pensée. Chris et lui sortaient ensemble depuis quelques mois maintenant (quatre mois et vingt jours en réalité, Darren le savait parce qu'il faisait des petites croix sur son calendrier accroché dans les toilettes), mais ils n'avaient jamais été aussi loin auparavant. La nuit dernière avait été simplement magique – et au vu de leur relation, il ne s'attendait pas à moins, vraiment.

Lorsqu'il baissa la tête et vit Chris, son _petit ami_, dormir tranquillement sur son torse, il ne put s'empêcher un léger rire. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir été aussi heureux auparavant.

Ou peut-être l'avait-il été, mais il semblait que son présent avec Chris dépassait tout ce qu'il avait vécu dans le passé.

Il sentit un souffle froid sur sa peau chauffée par la proximité de leurs deux corps, et observa Chris marmonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans son sommeil et enfoncer sa tête dans le creux du cou de Darren. Ce dernier embrassa ses cheveux, qui sentaient un peu comme les bonbons aux fruits recouverts de sucre piquant – et Darren trouvait cela ridiculement adorable, parce que seulement Chris aurait un shampooing au parfum bonbon.

La respiration de Chris s'accéléra petit à petit, et pendant un instant le bouclé crut qu'il était au milieu d'un nouveau rêve ; cependant, le plus jeune s'étira, bras en avant tel un chat. Il leva la tête et ses magnifiques yeux bleu rencontrèrent ceux de Darren, et il sourit faiblement.

« Bonjour, murmura-t-il avec la voix rauque (et c'était l'une des choses les plus adorables que Darren avait entendues de sa vie).

- Salut, toi », sourit le bouclé.

Chris plongea à nouveau sa tête dans le creux du cou de Darren et soupira, heureux. Darren chantait une chanson inconnue.

« J'ai trop mal, se plaignit Chris.

- Pourquoi ? Tu – _oh. _»

Darren éclata de rire et Chris le frappa l'air espiègle. Lorsqu'il remarqua que le bouclé avait redoublé de rire et se roulait presque sur le lit, il commença à se sentir vexé ; ce fut de courte durée car quand Darren l'attrapa par la taille et le fit rouler avec lui, il ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter et rire aussi.

Chris pensa que c'était tellement facile de rire avec Darren.

Darren pensa que sa vie était tellement mieux avec Chris.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux essoufflés, Darren resserra sa main sur la hanche de Chris et les arrêta soudainement. Il se trouvait au-dessus du plus jeune et prit le temps d'admirer ses yeux, son nez et chacune de ses petites tâches de rousseur. Il avait envie de dire quelque chose, mais il ne trouvait pas vraiment les mots ; il avait du mal à penser avec Chris aussi près.

Alors il l'embrassa.

Doucement, simplement lèvres contre lèvres, et il sentit Chris soupirer contre sa bouche. Il rit contre ses lèvres et attrapa la lèvre inférieure de son petit ami, la mordillant gentiment. Il se recula un peu afin d'admirer le jeune homme une fois de plus, et Chris leva un sourcil.

« A quoi tu penses ? » lui demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Darren avait envie de dire tout ce qu'il pensait, mais les mots remontèrent tous à la fois et un nœud se forma dans sa gorge. Il regarda son petit ami, quelques larmes qui menaçaient de tomber à tout moment désormais.

« Je t'aime, souffla-t-il, et je veux me réveiller comme ça tous les matins.

- Tous les matins ? Répéta Chris.

- Tous les matins. »

Et, dans ce lit double qui appartenait à Darren mais aussi un peu à Chris désormais, les deux jeunes hommes savaient qu'une promesse silencieuse venait de se faire.

Chris sourit.

Darren rit et embrassa à nouveau Chris, une odeur de bonbon flottant dans l'air.


	3. C'est pas toujours tout rose

Bon, ça fait assez longtemps que j'ai pas posté - j'étais en Angleterre, yes ! Mais maintenant je suis là, et de retour avec un petit drabble.

Prompt de Dragicobus (merci à toi !) :

**Chris et Darren se disputent pour une connerie, Chris étant le fautif dans l'histoire. Darren lui en veut et ne lui adresse plus la parole. Chris essaie de se racheter auprès de lui.  
>Ils peuvent être en couple ou juste ami, c'est toi qui voit..<strong>

Dans ce drabble, Chris et Darren sont **amis**. Enjoy !

* * *

><p>La journée avait pourtant bien commencé.<p>

Ce matin-là, Chris avait profité de leur congé forcé pour déballer quelques cartons restants, stockés dans son garage depuis quelques bons mois. Aux alentours d'une heure de l'après-midi, il avait soufflé un grand coup, posé ses mains sur ses hanches et observé son salon magnifiquement rangé. Et son garage où il pouvait désormais rentrer sa voiture.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pendant l'après-midi. Il avait pas mal de choses à faire, en vérité ; mais pour la première fois depuis le début de sa vie d'adulte, il pensa comme un jeune homme de vingt-et-un ans et se dit _Tant pis pour les choses à faire, je les ferai plus tard._

Il avait alors décidé de passer chez Darren. Pourquoi Darren ? Il aurait très bien pu aller voir Ashley, ou Lea... Non, Lea était très occupée. Avec Cory. Pas une bonne idée.

Il avait simplement envie de voir Darren — où était le mal ? Il adorait être avec Darren. C'était l'une de ces amitiés où tout semblait parfaitement coller, et Chris avait arrêté d'essayer de comprendre. Darren et lui s'entendaient à merveille, et il n'y avait aucune question à se poser là-dessus.

Darren était venu lui ouvrir la porte en sautillant, un médiator entre ses dents serrées et sa guitare préférée à la main, et ils avaient passé l'après-midi à faire un peu n'importe quoi. Comme à leur habitude.

Comme d'habitude également, ils parlaient beaucoup. Ils parlaient tout le temps, en vérité. Ils s'entendaient sur tout, adoraient débattre amicalement, se lançaient des vannes de nerd que seuls les gens comme eux pouvaient comprendre. Et lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, ils ne se retenaient jamais. Quand ils étaient avec leurs amis, on leur faisait toujours la réflexion_ « Vous êtes dans votre monde à deux ! », _et cela les faisait rire. Donc, quand ils étaient tous les deux chez Darren, ils n'en avaient rien à faire, puisqu'ils étaient seuls. Ils pouvaient être tranquillement _dans leur monde_, merci bien.

Cependant, ce jour là, Darren était particulièrement agité et Chris était énervé par toutes les choses qu'il avait négligées de faire en ce jour de congé si rare. Alors, lorsqu'ils étaient en plein dans un débat, Darren avait commencé à lancer des répliques stupides à Chris. Et Chris, à qui cela ne plaisait guère, lui répondait par des remarques cinglantes comme lui seul en avait le secret.

La bagarre avait donc doucement commencé, s'était installée sans qu'aucun des deux hommes ne le veuille vraiment — bien qu'ils se cherchaient tous les deux un peu. Ils testaient les limites de l'autre, et rien de bon ne pouvait en résulter.

Lorsque la dispute éclata enfin, ce fut à cause d'une chose complètement futile. Ils étaient tous les deux sur le canapé, la télévision allumée histoire de faire un bruit de fond. Chris soupira bruyamment et se leva, marchant jusqu'à la cuisine. Il ouvrit le frigo, et lorsqu'il fouilla et ne trouva rien à part un pot de cornichons (visiblement oublié), un fromage de nature non-identifiable et du jus de pomme, il claqua la porte du frigo avec rage et retourna au salon. Darren leva la tête et fronça les sourcils à la vue de Chris, qui avait ses mains sur ses hanches, prêt à attaquer.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai, répéta le plus jeune. Où est le Coca Light ?

- Le — pardon ?

- Oui, Darren, le Coca Light ! J'ai toujours du jus de pomme spécialement pour toi à la maison, et t'es pas foutu d'avoir du Coca Light pour moi ! C'est dingue, ça !

- T'es sérieux, Chris ? Tu me fais la guerre pour du Coca Light ?

- Y a rien dans ton frigo ! T'es un vrai gosse, Darren !

- Ben si t'es pas content, tu dégages et c'est pareil ! »

Dans sa furie complète, Chris prit ses clés sur le comptoir et sa veste sur le canapé et partit en claquant la porte d'entrée. Il démarra la voiture et rentra chez lui aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Les larmes menaçaient de commencer à couler, et il détestait pleurer en public — même si le public en question était seulement sa voiture, il détestait cela.

Une fois chez lui, il passa plusieurs heures à pleurer, râler et ressasser avant de tomber de fatigue en début de soirée. Ce soir-là, il ne reçut aucun message de bonne nuit de la part de Darren. Et c'était vraiment bizarre, à quel point un simple message du soir pouvait lui manquer. Il pensa simplement qu'il n'aimait pas perdre ses habitudes, voilà tout.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il se réveilla affalé sur son fauteuil dans le salon, encore habillé de la veille et le dos en compote, il pensa qu'il devrait peut-être aller s'excuser pour son emportement de la veille. Il comptait sur les heures de tournage prévues ce jour-là.

La journée ne se passa pas exactement comme prévu. Il avait été voir Darren, comme il se l'était promis, et avait essayé de lui parler et de s'excuser. Cependant, ce dernier ne voulait rien entendre. Il ignorait Chris comme s'il avait été sourd et muet, aveugle aussi.

Alors que Chris tenta une dernière fois de lui parler, et que Darren fit mine de s'intéresser à son script, le plus jeune décida d'abandonner pour la journée. Il se laissa tomber sur son siège haut et soupira. Lea, qui l'avait vu de loin, vint prendre place à côté de lui — et envoya balader Kevin qui râlait parce qu'elle lui avait pris sa place d'un simple _tss _et d'un geste de la main. Comme cette femme pouvait être persuasive...

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon chou ?

- Oh, Lea, grogna Chris, j'en peux plus. On s'est pris la tête avec Darren hier, et il veut plus me parler.

- Pourquoi vous vous êtes pris la tête ?

- Un truc con... On était énervés, fatigués, j'en sais rien. Mauvais moment, c'est tout. Mais je lui ai gueulé dessus parce qu'il avait pas de Coca Light chez lui, et forcément il l'a mal pris. »

Lea soupira et caressa doucement l'avant-bras de Chris.

« Chris... Je sais que tu détestes ça, mais tu dois t'excuser.

- Mais je l'ai fait ! Des dizaines de fois ! Je vais pas lui courir derrière, quand même !

- Tu connais Darren, non ? Alors excuse-toi de manière plus... originale. Montre-lui que tu le penses sincèrement ! Tu devrais bien avoir une idée, non ? »

Chris sourit pour la première fois de la journée. Il savait exactement quoi faire.

Après avoir fait un rapide détour à l'épicerie afin d'acheter ce qui était nécessaire à son plan de réconciliation, il prit le double de clés qu'il possédait et s'installa tranquillement chez Darren. Il posa la pile des DVD préférés du bouclés sur la table basse, étala la nourriture un peu partout, et entoura la bouteille de jus de pomme et celle de Coca Light d'un ruban rose en flot. Il sourit et se frotta les mains, fier de son travail, et s'installa confortablement dans le canapé. Il devait attendre, désormais.

Lorsque Darren rentra, deux longues heures s'étaient écoulées et Chris s'était endormi. Il fut d'abord un peu surpris de trouver son ami chez lui, mais lorsqu'il vit toutes les petites surprises sur la table basse, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à pleines dents. Il courut jusqu'au canapé et sauta aux côtés de Chris. Ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut.

« D-Darren ? Oh, merde... T'étais pas censé... J'étais pas censé dormir ! »

Darren ne répondit rien et le prit dans ses bras. Il le serra fort, très fort, tellement fort que —

« Darren ! Je peux plus respirer !

- D'accord, houa, désolé ! Juste... Merci. Pour tout ça.

- T'as pas à me remercier, dit Chris en s'asseyant plus droit. Je suis désolé pour hier, Dare... Je voulais pas m'énerver sur toi comme ça, je...

- Je sais, je sais ! T'inquiètes pas, Chris... Mauvais moment.

- Mauvais moment », répéta-t-il avec un sourire.

Darren se releva, prit le premier film de la pile de DVD, et retourna sur le canapé avec des bonbons et les deux boissons à la main. Il sourit en voyant le flot, et le plaça sur la tête de Chris.

« Alors, tu veux utiliser le prétexte d'un film pour se blottir l'un contre l'autre et manger des bonbons à s'en faire péter l'estomac ?

- Tant qu'il y a du Coca Light, moi, tu sais... »

Ils se regardèrent et rirent ensemble, Chris se calant contre le torse de Darren.

C'est bien connu que les réconciliations sont l'avantage des disputes, après tout.


	4. New York, New York!

De retour, avec un drabble que j'avais écrit y a pas mal de temps — si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'était début décembre ! Comme la plupart des drabbles que je poste (sauf précisé), ça vient d'un des merveilleux prompts de ma Leffie.

Donc ici, Darren et Chris sont **en couple.**

* * *

><p>Le jeune homme glissa sa carte électronique dans la fente afin d'ouvrir sa chambre d'hôtel, entra dans la pièce et laissa tomber son téléphone portable, sa carte et autres affaires sur la table la plus proche. Il poussa la porte sans vraiment la refermer car il comptait commander quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui ressemblait à de la nourriture, et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de bouger pour ouvrir à nouveau la porte lors de la livraison. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux qui lui retombaient sur le front, les ébouriffa rapidement et souffla longuement.<p>

La journée avait été très, _très_ longue.

Bien sûr, il se sentait comme un gosse le soir de Noël depuis qu'ils avaient atterri à New-York, car malgré sa renommée à travers tout le pays, il n'avait tout de même pas vraiment le temps de voyager sur la côte Est et aller visiter la _Big Apple _aussi souvent qu'il le souhaitait. C'était donc l'une de ses rares occasions de marcher sur le sol new-yorkais, et il ne pouvait même pas en profiter : il était là pour le boulot avant le tourisme. Ils avaient un emploi du temps très serré à respecter et ne disposaient que de trois jours pour filmer toutes les scènes d'extérieur sur place ; autant dire que, vu le nombre de scènes prévues, c'était peu. Ils dormaient donc dès qu'ils le pouvaient et profitaient des nombreux Starbucks dans les différentes rues afin d'ingurgiter autant de caféine possible. Sur une note positive, il se disait qu'il était avec sa famille adoptive, sa _Glee Family_, et il ne louperait ces moments pour rien au monde.

Cependant, sa « famille » n'était pas au complet et ce à son grand désespoir. Darren, qui avait profité de ses heures de tournage réduites afin de rendre visite à ses parents, son frère et quelques Starkids, tout ça en une semaine, n'avait pas pu les accompagner à New-York. Et pour le très nouveau couple, une semaine de séparation était beaucoup trop.

Chris mourrait d'envie que Darren le rejoigne, parce que _merde _il avait vraiment envie de visiter _la _ville des grandeurs avec son petit-ami : se promener main dans la main sur Times Square, manger un hot-dog et un bagel à Rockefeller Center et aller voir une pièce, n'importe laquelle, dans n'importe quel théâtre de Broadway Avenue (Darren adorait les pièces de théâtre et comédies musicales, et évidemment Chris aussi, mais leur manque cruel de temps ne leur permettait d'en voir qu'à la télévision à des heures illégales de la nuit).

Mais Chris n'était pas un égoïste et, bien qu'il meure d'envie de tout cela, il savait très bien que Darren avait _besoin _de voir ses proches, et d'ailleurs cela serait bien inutile qu'il soit là car Chris n'aurait même pas le temps de le regarder. Il s'abstenait donc de lui faire part de ses envies de voyage imprévu et se contentait de lui envoyer des textos tout au long de la journée, ainsi que quelques photos de marchands de ballons ou encore des vidéos de Cory, Chord et Mark qui avaient découvert que faire des percussions sur les bancs de Central Park était franchement hilarant.

Il enleva ses chaussures qui lui faisaient un mal atroce d'un coup de pied féroce et déboutonna quelques boutons de sa chemise afin de respirer. Il avait l'impression affreuse que les couches de vêtements qu'il portait l'étouffaient, doucement mais sûrement. Et cette odeur de laque lui montait sérieusement à la tête – il se demanda vaguement comment faisait Darren avec ce pot de gel qu'on lui déversait sur le crâne afin qu'il devienne Blaine Anderson, puis se dit que de toute façon son petit-ami était déjà dingue et que le gel ne changerait pas grand chose.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et ses bras rebondirent contre le matelas, moelleux mais si froid, si impersonnel. Il pensa encore un peu à Darren, et que d'ici quelques jours ils seraient tous les deux de retour à Los Angeles, à moitié dans l'appartement de Chris (qui était en vérité un peu le leur à tous les deux maintenant depuis que Darren avait un tiroir pour ses caleçons et chaussettes) et à moitié dans les loges du plateau de Glee, à manger de la nourriture à emporter de toutes nationalités et à dormir entremêlés l'un avec l'autre, une pause dans leurs vies épuisantes et parfois trop rapides, telles des montagnes russes d'émotions et d'humeurs. Lorsqu'il pensa à Darren et tout ce qu'ils avaient ensemble, que ce fut en tant que simples amis et désormais en tant que couple, les larmes lui montèrent vite aux yeux ; il détestait pleurer plus que tout au monde, il disait que cela le rendait faible, et il n'avait aucune raison de pleurer à cause de toutes ces choses avec Darren – bien au contraire – mais il était juste fatigué et las, un peu blasé et surtout complètement vidé, alors il pensa qu'un peu de relâche ne pourrait lui faire de mal. Il laissa une larme, puis deux couler d'une lenteur extrême sur ses joues, encore froides à cause des heures passées dans les rues.

Il aperçut du coin de l'œil la porte s'ouvrir et une douce lumière filtrer à travers l'ouverture, éclairant un peu la chambre bercée dans l'ombre. Il n'était même plus capable de réfléchir, et cela aurait pu être une fan complètement dingue ou un tueur en série qu'il n'aurait même pas réagi ; il n'avait même pas commandé de nourriture mais était persuadé que c'était le service d'étage.

Il avait vraiment besoin de vacances. Carrément même d'une vie personnelle.

La porte se referma pour de bon cette fois-ci avec un léger _clic, _et des pas feutrés s'approchèrent en direction du lit. Une odeur envahit la pièce, odeur familière mais qu'il ne pouvait pas reconnaître dans son état actuel. Il ne se préoccupait de rien et laissait ses larmes couler sur ses joues, dans ses oreilles et son cou.

Une main forte mais douce à la fois vint se poser sur son épaule, et il ne réagit même pas. Il n'eut en réalité aucune réaction jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un souffle chaud contre sa joue, et l'odeur était si proche et sentait si bon et rassurante et tout ce dont il avait besoin mais il n'arrivait _pas _à savoir ce que c'était.

Lorsque deux lèvres douces, un peu humides et bizarrement sèches aussi vinrent se poser contre son nez, puis son front, ses deux joues et essuyant, avalant presque ses larmes, et finirent leur promenade contre ses lèvres à lui, il comprit qui était là.

Il ouvrit les yeux autant qu'il le pouvait, mais ses paupières tombaient vraiment toutes seules. Il se contenta de murmurer un _« Darren ? »_ de façon si incompréhensible qu'il était sûr que l'homme en question n'avait strictement rien entendu. Ses pensées furent contredites lorsqu'il entendit un doux _« C'est moi bébé, je suis là, tout va bien mon cœur » _contre le creux de son oreille puis les lèvres l'embrassèrent derrière l'oreille et il se mit à sourire, et soudain les larmes lui parurent lointaines et assez stupides.

Il sentit le poids du bouclé s'affaisser contre le matelas, et soudain les draps et oreillers lui parurent plus familiers et beaucoup moins froids. Deux bras musclés entourèrent sa taille et une tête vint se nicher dans le creux de son cou, et il pouvait sentir l'homme inspirer longuement et cela le chatouilla un peu – s'il en avait eu la force, il aurait probablement ri. Les fameuses lèvres se posaient délicatement sur la peau de son cou et de sa mâchoire et pressaient de petits baisers un peu partout.

Il avait envie de parler, de demander à Darren ce qu'il faisait là et quand est-ce qu'il était arrivé et toutes ces informations qu'il lui manquait, mais il pensa ensuite qu'il aurait tout le temps de poser ces questions plus tard – après avoir dormi, par exemple.

Les bras le serrèrent un peu plus fort, et il se laissa complètement tomber contre le corps de son petit ami.

Lorsque Chris Colfer s'endormit cette nuit-là, ce fut avec une berceuse de murmures de _Je t'aime _et _bébé _et _mon dieu comme t'es beau _et l'éternel, inlassable _Tu m'as tellement manqué_, parfois suivi de _Plus jamais on se séparera aussi longtemps, _le tout accompagné des doux baisers de la part l'homme à ses côtés, Darren, son Darren.


	5. On finit par un commencement

Je tiens à m'excuser pour la médiocrité de ce drabble. Je crois ne même pas m'être relue, mais la ifn du tournage de la saison trois m'a donné _all the feels, _et je me suis sentie obligée d'écrire tout ça.

Dans ce petit bout là, Darren et Chris sont **amis (et plus si affinités hehe).**

* * *

><p><em>« Chriiiiis ! »<em>

Chris grogna et baissa le regard vers le verre dans sa main, faisant de son mieux afin de se faire oublier. Il avait espéré que l'exubérance d'Ashley lui permettrait de se cacher pendant la soirée, mais il avait sous-estimé les pouvoirs surnaturels de son ami bouclé.

Ashley, qui était désormais sur son troisième cocktail d'origine inconnue de la soirée, leva la tête et pinça Chris dans les côtes.

« Colfer, Colfer... Je vois d'ici un hobbit avec un super derrière qui crie ton nom, tenta-t-elle de siffler (mais c'était en réalité un cri d'exclamation).

- Ash, grogna Chris, est-ce que tu te rappelles à peine de ce que je t'ai dit au début de la soirée ?

- Hum, réfléchit-elle, je sais que tu m'as demandé de t'aider à choisir entre deux jeans. Ah, et de remettre de l'eau propre à Brian ! Et, euh... C'est tout ? » demanda-t-elle avec un regard plein d'espoir.

Le plus jeune soupira et laissa retomber ses épaules. Il finit son verre de champagne d'une traite mais le garda tout de même en main — il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir les mains vides. Il devait avoir de quoi s'occuper à tout moment.

Ashley le saisit par les épaules et le força à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Beau gosse, je me rappelle très bien de ce que tu m'as dit en début de soirée. J'ai une mémoire d'éléphant, même légèrement pompette ! (et Chris lui lança un regard noir, parce qu'elle était déjà bien loin du _légèrement pompette_) Tu peux pas l'éviter à vie, Chris.

- C'est pas_ à vie_, Ash, soupira-t-il. C'est juste ce soir. Après c'est les vacances, et je suis sûr de pas le voir pendant deux bons mois. Voire trois, si j'ai de la chance. Et je le verrai...

- ...beaucoup moins l'année prochaine vu que Kurt n'est plus à McKinley, je _sais_, grommela la jeune femme en finissant sa phrase. Mais fais pas l'imbécile, Chris. C'est stupide de gâcher certains de vos derniers moments ensemble avant un bout de temps _juste _parce que t'as les pétoches.

- Ashley, c'est pas aussi simple que ça... Tu le sais.

- Ce que je _sais_, moi, c'est que tu agis comme un gogolito, Chris Colfer.

- _Gogolito_, Ashley, vr—

- Oh, joue pas à ce jeu avec moi, Colfer. Va le voir. Maintenant », ajouta-t-elle en le poussant vers l'endroit où se trouvait le guitariste, quelques mètres plus loin.

Chris savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas le choix, et que sa meilleure amie ne le lâcherait pas avant qu'il n'ait accompli sa bonne action. Il prit donc son courage à deux mains, et fit quelques pas de plus afin de se retrouver devant Darren, qui discutait d'un air animé avec deux inconnus.

« Hé, Chris ! s'exclama le bouclé lorsqu'il le vit. On était en train de parler de Star Wars et des réadaptations, tu vois, parce que franchement... »

Le plus jeune avait cessé d'écouter, parce que Darren parlait beaucoup trop vite et beaucoup trop fort et qu'il était beaucoup trop _attirant _pour être écouté sans se perdre dans ses yeux. Ou sur son corps. (et sérieusement, c'était quoi cette veste en cuir ? _C'est pas illégal, ce genre de choses ?_)

Mais Darren avait dû le remarquer, parce qu'il s'était mis à observer Chris d'un air inquiet et agitait les mains devant lui — et non pas pour parler, cette fois.

« ...Chris ? Ça va, mec ?

- Hein ? Oh, oui, oui ça va ! Sourit Chris. T'inquiètes pas, juste un peu claqué et... »

Il fit un vague signe de main vers son verre vide. Darren éclata de rire. C'était comme du cristal.

Puis il lui tendit sa main.

« Ça te dit qu'on aille marcher ? Tous les deux ? »

Et il y avait plein de raisons de dire non, de refuser, des _tonnes _de raisons, même, mais Chris ne put en formuler aucune à cet instant précis. Alors il prit la main de Darren, et il sentit ce dernier entremêler leurs doigts et le guider dehors.

C'était une belle nuit. On voyait bien les étoiles, et il faisait plutôt chaud — il faisait _toujours _chaud en Californie, mais le véritable été arrivait, et cela se faisait de plus en plus sentir. Cela rappelait un peu les nuits d'été, entre amis, avec sa famille, dehors jusque tard dans la nuit (ou tôt dans le matin, pour les plus courageux). Chris vit que Darren pensait à la même chose, et cela le rendit heureux.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient loin de la foule, de sa chaleur humaine, de la fumée et des vapeurs d'alcool, ils pouvaient apprécier la beauté de la nuit. Le calme de la nuit, aussi. Le silence qui faisait ressortir le son de leurs cœurs qui battaient en canon et leurs respirations toujours un peu saccadées par l'ambiance de fête, et par l'alcool aussi.

« Chris... murmura Darren. Pourquoi tu m'évites ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? »

Chris expira un souffle plutôt inattendu, et tira sur la main de Darren afin qu'ils s'assoient dans l'herbe. C'était légèrement humide, mais c'était agréable. Cela leur rappelait qu'ils étaient bien sur Terre, en quelque sorte.

« Rien, Darren. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, souffla-t-il. C'est juste moi. Moi et mes distances de sécurité à la con.

- Chris...

- Non, Darren, laisse-moi finir. »

Darren hocha la tête rapidement, et serra un peu plus fort la main de Chris dans la sienne, l'encourageant à continuer avec ses gros yeux noisette.

« Je... depuis le début de la saison, du tournage, je _sais _que la fin de quelque chose arrive. Mais tu vois, c'était encore trop tôt pour s'en rendre compte, ou pour s'en soucier, alors je mettais tout ça de côté et je continuais comme si tout était normal. »

Les cris des gens et les _boom boom _de la musique semblaient si loin.

« Et là, continua Chris, depuis le début de la semaine, j'ai _compris _que c'était la fin. Je sais que je ne quitte pas vraiment Glee, et que tout continue, mais j'arrête pas de me dire que les années lycées de Kurt sont terminées, et j'ai juste envie de le garder près de moi et de ne pas le laisser aller affronter New York. Sans son Blaine, sourit-t-il tristement. J'ai mal pour Kurt et pour son avenir alors que _merde_, c'est un _personnage de fiction_, mais je peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir tout ça, tu vois ? »

Darren fit un demi sourire et caressa le dos de la main de Chris avec son pouce. Bien-sûr qu'il voyait.

« Kurt m'a donné un semblant de confort, une maison et une famille quand j'en avais le plus besoin, murmura-t-il dans la nuit. Et j'ai peur pour la suite. J'ai peur de la vie sans... _tout ça_. Et, bien-sûr, j'ai peur pour nous. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, après ? J'aurai mes films à tourner, mes livres à écrire, t'auras tes albums à chanter et tes spectacles à jouer... et _nous, _là-dedans, Darren ? Qu'est-ce qu'on est, en dehors de Glee ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va nous arriver ?

- J'en sais rien, Chris, mais je sais déjà une chose.

- Laquelle ?

- T'auras du mal à te débarrasser de moi. »

Chris laissa échapper un rire, et dieu c'était _bon _de rire ainsi. Ces derniers jours, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'une chose qui l'avait fait vraiment rire. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était un mélange d'angoisse, de tensions, de pleurs, d'embrassades... mais pas vraiment de rire. Personne n'avait eu le cœur à rire. Pas même Chord ou Cory, c'était dire.

« J'espère bien, Dare. Parce que j'ai pas envie de te lâcher non plus.

- Ooh, siffla le bouclé, _Chris Colfer_, qui a remporté un Golden Globe et réalisé un film et écrit un livre ne veut pas me lâcher ? Je me sens tellement flatté ! »

Chris essaya d'avoir l'air vexé et de donner un coup sur le torse de Darren, mais sa main s'y posa doucement et il n'osait plus bouger.

« Tu ruines toujours nos beaux moments, dit-il d'un air faussement triste.

- Mais tu m'aimes quand même.

- Ça, j'en serais pas si sûr. »

Aucun des deux ne dit plus rien, parce qu'ils savaient très bien ce qui se cachait derrière ces mots. Après tout, ils dansaient cette danse depuis presque deux ans, déjà. Ils la connaissaient par cœur.

« Je vais tellement te manquer pendant ces deux mois, rit Chris.

- Oh, tu sais, je déménage pas. Ton appart' est toujours à dix minutes du mien, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Sans les embouteillages.

- Sans les embouteillages, répéta le guitariste. Et puis, tu verras, août va débarquer super rapidement !

- Tu es beaucoup trop enthousiaste pour quelqu'un qui vient de commencer ses vacances.

- Je suis _jamais _en vacances, Colfer. Toi non plus, d'ailleurs. »

Chris fit un sourire narquois et reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Darren. Ce dernier jouait avec ses cheveux d'une main, et avec ses doigts de l'autre. C'était calme. C'était bien.

C'était tout ce qui leur fallait.

Chris put sentir les lèvres de Darren se déposer contre ses cheveux, presque aussi légères qu'une plume. Mais elles étaient là tout de même.

« Tu viens chez moi, après la fête ? » demanda Darren, et c'était à peine audible — Chris pensa qu'il l'avait imaginé.

Il pensa à tout ce que cette nuit pouvait représenter. Puis il regarda les étoiles et pensa, _Et puis merde, des fois c'est à mon tour de me lancer. Arrête d'avoir peur._

« Oui, oui bien-sûr », répondit-il d'une voix essoufflée.

Darren lui sourit, et il distinguait les étincelles dans ses yeux malgré l'obscurité. Pour une fois, il était heureux d'avoir pris un risque, parce que les risques ont cette capacité de renverser votre vie — dans le bon ou le mauvais sens, mais de tout changer.

Et le changement, ce n'était finalement peut-être pas si mauvais.


	6. La Révélation

Allez, je poste un de mes vieux drabbles - parce que je suis une feignasse et que je suis en pleines révisions !

**Darren et Chris sont ici en couple.**

Enjoy et envoyez vos prompts !

* * *

><p>« Darren, <em>Darren <em>! Fais arrêter la voiture, _maintenant_ ! »

Darren aurait sûrement dû s'inquiéter lorsque la main de Chris Colfer, son fiancé, lui agrippa la jambe et serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait – et, honnêtement, Chris pouvait serrer _très _fort. Il se serait probablement inquiété si cela n'avait pas été la quatrième fois que le jeune homme faisait cela depuis le début du trajet. Et ils étaient assis à l'arrière de la voiture aux vitres teintées depuis une dizaine de minutes, c'était pour dire.

Darren posa sa main au-dessus de celle de Chris et essaya d'éviter de jouer avec ses doigts, car il pourrait le prendre très mal en cet instant précis. Il préféra observer le profil de sa moitié, détaillant pour la énième fois les courbes de son nez et de sa mâchoire.

Ce jour là, ils se rendaient à un club appelé le _Cocoon Plaza_ pour célébrer la sortie du premier album solo de Darren, son « deuxième bébé » comme il aimait l'appeler (Chris restait quand même son premier bébé) ; après de longues heures de discussions sur l'oreiller au beau milieu de la nuit, mais aussi de nombreuses supplications de Darren, qui comprenaient des phrases comme _« C'est la sortie de mon album, c'est pas grave si ça attire un peu l'attention ! »_, _« C'est censé être ma soirée et donc par définition la tienne également »_ mais aussi _« Mais Chris, on est fiancés maintenant ! On se marie l'hiver prochain ! » _que le bouclé avait réussit à convaincre son homme de dévoiler enfin leur relation aux médias et, donc, à leurs fans. Ils le faisaient surtout pour les fans, mais encore plus pour eux – ils n'en pouvaient plus des secrets, et de toute façon ce n'était pas comme si personne ne s'en doutait. Darren n'était pas vraiment doué pour garder ses sentiments pour lui, surtout quand cela touchait à Chris.

Chris avait tout d'abord été catégoriquement contre l'idée, puis simplement réticent pour enfin céder à Darren, comme souvent depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés dans cette routine – qui n'en était pas vraiment une – de couple. Il avait donc fini par accepter, et avait ensuite observé son fiancé danser dans la cuisine pendant une petite vingtaine de minutes et s'était dit que tout irait bien. Il n'y avait aucune raison que cela se passe mal après tout, non ? Et puis, leurs familles et amis savaient déjà tout ce dont ils avaient besoin à propos d'eux vu qu'ils étaient sur le point de se marier d'ici quelques mois... Non, rien ne posait problème.

Mais alors, pourquoi à quelques minutes de la grande nouvelle Chris ne pouvait-il s'empêcher d'imaginer les pires scénarios ?

C'était sûrement son côté pessimiste ou son passé d'adolescent moqué qui faisait surface et contrôlait un peu son subconscient, mais il sentait que _quelque chose _allait arriver, quelque chose de mauvais.

Darren décida de prendre les choses en main, parce que Chris lui faisait un peu peur et il n'avait pas envie de causer une crise cardiaque au chauffeur, qui devait avoir du mal à se concentrer avec le jeune homme qui avait une crise de panique à intervalles à l'arrière de la voiture. Il se tourna afin de faire complètement face à son fiancé et posa ses deux mains sur ses cuisses, le tenant en place. Il glissa un peu ses doigts et prit les mains de Chris dans les siennes, caressant leur dos avec ses pouces. Son regard noisette était planté dans les diamants que Chris avait en guise d'yeux, et il y vit de la terreur. Il s'approcha du mieux qu'il put dans la voiture en marche.

« Chris, bébé, écoute-moi, souffla-t-il. Tout va bien se passer. Pourquoi pas ? C'est nous, Chris. Les gens t'adorent, et ils m'aiment bien aussi je crois. Les fans vont être ravis, et de toute façon y a vraiment plus scandaleux que nous comme couple, tu crois pas ?

- Je sais, Dare – c'est juste que j'ai tellement peur, je sais pas pourquoi, répondit Chris en baissant la tête que Darren releva tout de suite avec ses doigts.

- Faut pas, Chris. Je suis là, tu le sais, et ça, dit-il en prenant la main de Chris à laquelle il portait le simple anneau en argent, c'est là aussi pour te rappeler à quel point je t'aime. »

Chris ne dit rien parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à cela. Darren trouvait toujours les mots, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et c'était l'une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles il allait se marier avec lui, pensa-t-il. Il sourit un peu, puis beaucoup en voyant le grand sourire contagieux du bouclé.

Son sourire tomba un peu lorsqu'il sentit la voiture s'arrêter et qu'il entendit le chauffeur leur indiquer qu'ils étaient arrivés. Darren ouvrit la portière de son côté, sortit et tendit sa main à Chris afin qu'il le rejoigne. Chris observa la main du plus âgé pendant quelques secondes, et y vit l'anneau similaire au sien sur l'annulaire. _Oh et puis merde, _se dit-il, puis il sourit à Darren ce sourire qui lui était réservé à lui seul et prit sa main, et Darren lui fit ce regard plein d'adoration et de tendresse et de tout cela qu'il réservait habituellement aux grandes occasions ou à leurs moments intimes, et Chris se sentit frissonner jusque dans le bas du dos.

Il sortit de la voiture et ils marchèrent main dans la main vers l'espace consacré au tapis rouge, et donc aux journalistes et photographes en tous genres. Dès qu'ils mirent un pied sur le tissu feutré rouge, les flash et questions fusèrent dans tous les coins, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux croix sur le sol qui leur indiquaient où poser, Darren resserra sa main contre celle de Chris et ce dernier pensa un instant que son sourire allait lui déchirer les joues jusqu'aux oreilles.

Les journalistes ne perdirent pas de temps à remarquer leurs doigts entremêlés et leur proximité flagrante et lorsque Chris leva sa main gauche pour saluer tout le monde, Darren l'imita et tout le monde aperçut les bagues en argent à leurs doigts. Les cris redoublèrent de force, ceux des fans mélangés à ceux des journalistes, et lorsqu'il sentit Chris se raidir, Darren se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. Chris tourna à son tour la tête et embrassa Darren sur les lèvres, doucement et rien de très profond, pas même de langue, mais cela lui suffit.

Lorsqu'ils en eurent assez des questions auxquelles ils n'avaient pas envie de répondre et que Darren avait trop mal aux yeux à cause des flash incessants, ce dernier s'avança vers une jeune journaliste en particulier et lui fit un signe de tête, sans pour autant lâcher la main de Chris. Cette dernière lui tendit le micro, lui posant plusieurs questions à la suite que Darren ignora toutes avec le sourire. Il s'approcha du micro tout de même.

« La seule chose à dire à ce sujet c'est que j'aime Chris Colfer plus que tout, tellement que j'achète deux packs frigo de Coca Light par semaine et que je vais l'épouser très prochainement ! »

Alors que la journaliste marqua un temps de pause afin de préparer une nouvelle série de questions, Darren s'éloigna vers la sortie du tapis rouge, sa main serrant toujours celle de Chris. Ce dernier le regardait avec de grands yeux surpris mais brillants de joie, et Darren ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser rapidement une dernière fois avant de prendre les escaliers pour entrer dans la boîte.

Chris souriait d'un air un peu bête, mais surtout très heureux.

Après tout, comment les choses auraient-elles pu mal se passer ? C'était de Darren et Chris dont il s'agissait.

Cela va sans dire que, cette nuit-là, Darren ne lâcha pas une seule seconde la main de Chris.


	7. Non réciproque part 1

Me revoilà ! Avec un drabble qui a plutôt la taille d'un OS, mais que je voulais quand même poster sur cette "collection". _Attention, il est découpé en plusieurs parties _- que je posterai demain.

Il n'a pas du tout été beta, et je l'ai écrit à l'arrache suite à de récents évènements... Donc bon, on verra bien. Enjoy quand même !

* * *

><p>C'est fou comme on peut s'attacher rapidement à une personne.<p>

Cette personne peut être la plus banale au monde, mais un jour on réalise à quel point elle est tout sauf banale à nos yeux. Un jour, au hasard, et cela paraît sorti de nulle part, mais au fond de soi on l'a toujours un peu ressenti, de plus en plus fort, grandissant, à chaque fois que l'on est la raison de son sourire, ou même lorsqu'on ne fait que l'apercevoir se ronger les ongles ou se mordiller l'intérieur des joues.

Tout s'accumule, et on nie, on nie en bloc parce que les choses ne peuvent être gâchées ainsi avec de stupides, _stupides _sentiments — mais il est déjà trop tard, et on le sait. Lorsque la réalisation tombe, tout est déjà joué d'avance.

Et tout cela, Darren le sait. Il ne le sait que trop bien.

Alors, pourquoi s'est-il laissé _avoir des sentiments _pour Chris ?

Il ne sait pas vraiment de quoi c'est parti. Si c'est à cause de leurs discussions interminables et passionnantes, de leurs étreintes qui paraissent mieux que toutes celles que Darren a jamais données et reçues (et le nombre est grand) ou encore de l'aura de magie qui entoure constamment l'autre jeune homme.

Il ne sait pas, mais il sait une chose : les sentiments sont là, _l'amour _est là, tout est bien installé, bien profond dans le cœur et la tête et _l'âme _de Darren — et il se déteste pour tous ces sentiments, _dieu _comme il se déteste.

Il est fatigué.

Chris sait.

Bien-sûr qu'il le sait. Chris sait toujours tout. Chris sait beaucoup de choses, des choses que Darren ne sait pas.

Chris le sait mais Chris ne fait rien.

Ils en ont parlé. Une fois, puis des dizaines, des _centaines _de fois. Ils en viennent toujours à la même conclusion.

« C'est pas que je t'aime pas, Darren, tu sais que je _t'adore_.

(et ces mots font plus mal que tout le reste)

Mais tu sais que c'est pas possible. J'aime mon copain, et je suis pas prêt de le quitter parce que j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il est spécial et que c'est spécial entre nous. »

Darren a envie de hurler, parce qu'il trouve que les choses entre Chris et son idiot de copain sont _tout _sauf spéciales, parce que _spécial_, c'est rare.

Spécial, c'est ce qu'ont Darren et Chris.

Du moins, c'est ce que Darren pense. Chris n'a pas l'air d'être du même avis.

Darren pense que tout repose dans leur relation profondément affectueuse. Chaque petit contact, même leurs mains qui s'effleurent, les doigts de Chris qui parcourent l'avant-bras de Darren, caressent ses cheveux. Les sourires plus grands que possible qu'ils se glissent entre deux phrases, les regards qu'ils se lancent, intimes et entre eux, juste eux et personne d'autre. Leur façon d'agir comme un vieux couple marié, tout le temps, peu importe les situations — et ce dès leur première rencontre. Les blagues que leurs amis leur répètent en s'esclaffant, _Allez les __tourtereaux on y va_, _Darren arrête de faire tes yeux en cœur à Chris_, _Chris il faut que tu lâches la main de Darren de temps en temps tu sais ?_

_On dirait mes parents. Y a des hôtels pour ce genre de choses._

_Vous vous chamaillez comme un vrai couple marié._

Chris en rit. Darren en rit à l'extérieur, mais il en pleure secrètement d'envie.

Regarder Chris interagir avec son petit-ami est peut-être la chose la plus difficile que Darren a dû faire de toute sa vie. Du moins jusque là.

La façon dont Chris se blottit contre lui, plus proche que lorsqu'il se blottit contre Darren, les courts baisers sur la joue ou dans le cou, les moins courts baisers sur les lèvres. Les petits rires qu'ils se lancent quand ils se rappellent d'une expérience qui ne leur appartient qu'à _eux_, et pas à Darren, ce pauvre Darren qui les observe, désespéré et un peu grognon par rapport à d'habitude.

Des fois, lorsqu'il est saoul et qu'il est vraiment trop tard, Darren appelle Chris. Ce qui le fait rire, mais qui le dégoûte aussi un peu, c'est que Chris répond _toujours _— Chris s'inquiète toujours pour les autres, il a constamment peur. Il dit qu'il a développé ce trait de caractère en grandissant avec une petite sœur gravement malade, et Darren a envie de lui mettre des claques parce que _personne _n'est aussi altruiste que cela.

Il y a même des soirs où Chris vient récupérer Darren, l'aide à rentrer, le met au lit et l'écoute divaguer sur le réchauffement climatique et les stands de hot-dogs et les feux d'artifices. Avec plus ou moins de lien entre ces choses, bien entendu.

Des fois, Darren s'arrête de parler et _regarde _Chris, le regarde vraiment, dans toute sa grandeur et toute sa fragilité, toute sa fierté et toutes ses peurs, et il en a presque le souffle coupé. L'alcool aide un peu tout de même, mais l'intensité des sentiments ne diminue jamais lors de la gueule de bois, et lorsqu'il est sobre.

Il ne peut s'empêcher de lui dire _Je t'aime_, de lui murmurer toutes ces choses qui sont trop difficiles à garder pour soi, et Chris soupire ou rit et s'allonge à côté de lui, lui caresse les cheveux et attend que Darren s'endorme. Mais il ne répond jamais.

Cependant, il y a aussi les soirs où Chris ne vient pas, ne fait que raccrocher lorsqu'il appelle — et quelques minutes plus tard, Dianna ou Lea (des fois les deux, selon la disponibilité, des fois même Amber ou Ashley) débarque dans le bar le plus proche de son appartement, celui où il semble finir de plus en plus souvent lorsqu'il dispose d'une soirée de libre, et le ramène chez lui. Darren n'est pas bête, et une fois sobre, il sait pourquoi Chris n'est pas venu. Il a passé la soirée avec son petit-ami.

Et souvent, Darren se dégoûte lui-même avec ses pensées jalouses et mauvaises — après tout, c'est son _petit-ami_. L'ordre des choses veut qu'il passe avant Darren dans les priorités de Chris.

Cependant, des fois, juste quelques fois, Darren aimerait être la priorité de Chris.

Mais on ne peut construire sa vie sur de l'utopie sableuse, alors il se met quelques claques plus ou moins mentales et continue sa routine.

Un soir, alors qu'il commence son premier scotch de la soirée, confortablement installé à sa table préférée de son bar habituel, il entend la porte s'ouvrir et plusieurs voix excitées et _trop _familières s'élèvent dans l'endroit habituellement calme. Il lève la tête et aperçoit Dianna, Lea et Amber — vite, il baisse le regard et essaie de se noyer dans l'alcool fort de son verre, mais c'est peine perdue. Il entend des sacs à main s'écraser sur la table et sent plusieurs poids s'affaler sur la banquette circulaire.

« Trois... pareil que lui, s'exclame la voix essoufflée de Lea au serveur. Alors, Dare, qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau ? »

Il ne répond rien mais finit par lever tout de même la tête. Il la fixe avec incrédulité — comment ose-t-elle lui demander cela, alors que ce sont _elles _qui viennent s'incruster dans sa routine ?

« Fais pas cette tête, bouclettes sur pattes. On n'est pas là pour t'arracher tes fringues, lui dit Amber en levant les yeux aux ciel (et il se dit qu'il peut leur arriver de ressembler _vraiment _à leurs personnages).

- On est juste venues te tenir compagnie, on se doutait que tu serais là, le rassure Dianna avec sa douceur habituelle.

- Ce bar est vraiment crado, Dare... murmure Lea en fixant une tâche suspecte sur la table.

- Si t'es pas contente, tu peux partir », grogne Darren tout en finissant son verre. Il fait signe au serveur de lui apporter la même chose.

Les trois filles le fixent plus ou moins discrètement, puis se lancent un regard entre elles. Dianna se mord la lèvre et Lea regarde Darren avec ses grands yeux tristes, alors qu'Amber aide le serveur à poser les verres sur la table. Elles le remercient, et ce dernier retourne derrière le bar.

Darren essaie de ne pas prêter attention au lourd silence qui l'entoure et se concentre sur son second verre. Il fait tinter les glaçons contre la paroi, créant une mélodie que seul lui entend.

« Sinon... Tu joues pas, ici ? Lui demande Dianna.

- Non, pas ici.

- Je croyais que t'adorais jouer dans les bars... renchérit-elle gentiment.

- _Pas ici, Dianna. _»

Un autre silence suit sa réponse plutôt violente et sèche, et il pense à dire quelque chose, s'excuser — mais il ne le fait pas, parce qu'il n'en a simplement plus rien à faire.

Dianna, sans grande surprise, ne lui en veut pas et pose sa main sur son bras.

« Darren...

- Y a pas de _Darren _qui tienne, s'exclame-t-il en se levant brusquement et faisant presque tomber la table au passage. J'en ai marre de vos regards désolés, je _sais _que je vous fais pitié, pas la peine de me suivre jusque dans mon bar pour me le montrer ! Foutez-moi la paix, merde ! »

Il saisit quelques billets dans sa poche et les jette sur la table pour couvrir toutes leurs boissons, resserre sa veste et sort du bar en trombe. Il se fout de ce que les gens peuvent bien penser, et tout le monde a probablement entendu, mais plus grand chose n'a d'importance.

Il se retrouve dans la rue et il fait plus frais que ce qu'il a pensé (après tout, c'est la fin novembre). Il secoue la tête et serre son manteau un peu plus fort. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à rentrer. Seul.

**[TBC]**


	8. La Rupture

Me revoilà (déjà, je sais, woooo) avec un drabble que j'ai écrit hier après les fous riots sur Tumblr ces derniers jours.

Inspiré par le prompt de Violettbuterfly sur Twitter - merci beaucoup à toi ! C'était très drôle à écrire !

_"Ils tournent the break up et Darren réalise que c'est peut-être la fin de Klaine et qu'il n'aura plus d'excuse pour embrasser Chris !"_

Chris et Darren ne sont **pas en couple.**_  
><em>

(P.S. : envoyez-moi d'autres prompts les gens ! allez !)

(P.P.S. : la suite du précédent drabble arrive très vite !)

* * *

><p>Tout était en place : les caméras prêtes à tourner, les lumières éblouissantes, les micros haut perchés... C'était comme d'habitude, en fait. C'était si banal que cela en était douloureux.<p>

Darren soupira, jeta son gobelet vide dans la poubelle et se dirigea vers ses trois acolytes qui discutaient avec grand engouement. Cory lançait des vannes de tournage, Lea riait à gorge déployée et s'appuyait contre lui tandis que Chris souriait à pleine dents, hochant la tête de temps en temps. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point tout cela lui avait manqué cet été — jusqu'à maintenant.

Lorsqu'il arriva à leur niveau, leurs voix redoublèrent d'intensité, essayant de lui rappeler des moments cultes des deux années de tournage passées ensemble. Il essaya de sourire, de blaguer comme il le faisait toujours, mais ce soir le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Alors que Lea et Cory mettaient simplement cela sur le compte de la fatigue (et de la gueule de bois qui avait suivi Leakycon), Chris l'observa les yeux plissés. Darren lui sourit. Il ne voulait pas se sentir analysé par Chris, en tout cas pas ce soir. Ce soir, c'était différent. Pour Kurt et Blaine, et donc pour eux aussi.

Ce soir, c'était le mauvais soir. Darren et Chris avaient déjà presque fini de tourner leurs scènes, et il n'en restait plus qu'une sur le tableau ; cependant, c'était la plus difficile de toutes. C'était le dialogue qui lancerait la chanson qui clôturerait la scène du parc de nuit. C'était le dialogue où Blaine rompait avec Kurt. Le dialogue qui leur faisait peur depuis le début, depuis les flirts innocents des deux adolescents sur caméra, et de leurs propres flirts (plus ou moins innocents) hors-champ. Depuis cette fameuse scène du premier baiser, qu'ils avaient tourné le jour de la Saint Valentin. Depuis que tout était devenu une véritable folie, un tourbillon constant et infini d'émotions que les fans avaient suivi sans poser aucune question.

Eric leur fit signe, et Chris ne posa aucune question lorsque Darren prit sa main pour l'emmener jusqu'aux marques dessinées pour eux sur le sol. Il ne la lâcha pas jusqu'à ce qu'on leur dise que les caméras étaient en place, qu'ils allaient commencer. Ils soufflèrent un grand coup, tels des athlètes qui se préparent à courir le cent mètres. Puis ils se mirent en personnage, c'était automatique ; Darren se tenait plus droit, Chris sortit les mains de ses poches. _Action._

« C'est vraiment superbe, comme ville, New York. Tu trouves pas, Blaine ?

- Si, si, bien-sûr Kurt. C'est... très beau.

- Ça va pas ? T'es tout bizarre d'un coup, s'inquiéta Kurt.

- Ça va, c'est juste que... J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Kurt tendit l'oreille, les épaules hautes, les poings serrés.

« Je t'écoute.

- Kurt... Je pense qu'on devrait arrêter.

- De quoi tu parles, Blaine ? Je comprends pas...

- Tu m'as très bien compris, Kurt, le coupa-t-il. C'est plus possible, maintenant que t'es à New York. Je pensais que ça le serait, mais non...

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu me fais ça », sanglota Kurt en partant le plus vite possible.

Voir Chris ainsi, la main couvrant sa bouche, les épaules tremblant avec chaque sanglot, les larmes chaudes sur ses joues pâles — même s'il _était _Kurt en ce moment, Darren ne pouvait supporter cette vue. Pas cette fois, en tout cas.

Il lança un signe de main à l'équipe technique et leur glissa un regard désolé, puis il courut vers Chris et le rattrapa avant que la scène ne fut coupée. Toute l'équipe le fixait, les fans également, Lea et Cory n'étaient pas très loin non plus. Darren s'arrêta, essoufflé (Chris marchait vraiment vite lorsqu'il voulait), et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Chris. Ce dernier le dévisagea comme s'il avait un troisième œil.

« Darren, qu'est-ce que... », commença-t-il à chuchoter, mais il fut rapidement coupé par les lèvres de Darren sur les siennes, sèches et refroidies à cause du temps plutôt humide, mais qui envoyèrent tout de même une décharge électrique dans tout son corps.

Darren utilisa sa main sur l'épaule pour rapprocher Chris, et le plus jeune posa les mains sur ses hanches, réciproquant le baiser. Toute l'équipe se mit à applaudir, certains sifflaient et d'autres criaient. Les deux acteurs ne s'en souciaient pas le moins du monde, trop préoccupés par leur — _premier _— baiser. Alors qu'ils reprirent leur souffle, Chris fit glisser son front contre celui de Darren.

« C'était... super, Dare, mais... pourquoi ? »

Darren le regarda droit dans les yeux et prit ses mains, doucement mais fermement.

« Te voir partir... Chris, même si c'était Kurt, j'ai eu peur. J'ai réalisé... à quel point je voulais tout ça depuis _trop _longtemps et il fallait que je fasse quelque chose parce que c'est peut-être la dernière fois que j'ai le prétexte d'être ton petit-ami à la télévision.

- Oh, sourit Chris. Il suffisait de demander, tu sais. »

Le bouclé lâcha un rire chaleureux et prit Chris dans ses bras, essayant de ne pas lui faire mal en le serrant trop fort. Chris se détendit instantanément et caressait les petits cheveux sur la nuque de Darren. Une fois qu'ils se séparèrent, ils retournèrent vers l'équipe.

« Hé... désolé, les gars... », lança Darren en se grattant la nuque, gêné.

Chris murmura un bref _« Oui, désolé » _et partit se servir de l'eau.

« C'est pas grave, la lumière était mauvaise sur cette prise de toute façon. » soupira Brad en regardant l'écran.


	9. Non réciproque (part 2)

Voilà enfin la suite du drabble #007... (ne ferai pas de vanne sur Skyfall) L'attente fut longue ! La troisième -et dernière- partie est déjà prête à être envoyée, j'ai pris des précautions. Elle sera là demain !

Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews, MPs, tweets et j'en passe... Vous avez pas idée à quel point ça me fait plaisir, vraiment. Merci de me lire ! (et de menacer ma survie quand je poste plus assez !)

La suite de Summer Break arrive bientôt les loulous, j'ai juste quelques problèmes avec les StarKids. Qui l'eut cru ?!

Enjoy !

* * *

><p>Les filles se regardent, bouche bée, et aucune d'entre elles n'ose vraiment dire quelque chose. Darren n'a pas montré autant d'émotion depuis longtemps, et sa colère les laisse perplexes.<p>

C'est Lea qui, comme souvent, finit par briser le silence.

« Ben dis-donc... Ça, c'était du bon pétage de plombs.

- Vous croyez qu'on s'y prend trop tard... ? Murmure Dianna, l'air vide.

- Je sais pas, répond la brune en buvant une gorgée de scotch. Ah, c'est vraiment dégueulasse ce truc ! Je sais pas comment il fait ! »

Les deux autres haussent les épaules, mais Lea doute qu'elles ont vraiment écouté la question.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Souffle la blonde. On peut pas rester là. »

Amber se munit de son sac à main et se lève bruyamment, l'air déterminée.

« On va le chercher et on lance le plan de sauvetage ! Ça a trop duré tout ce bordel, et ça finit _aujourd'hui _! »

Lea et Dianna l'imitent, regagnant d'un coup leur énergie habituelle, et elles quittent le bar ensemble. Elles n'ont même pas fait deux pas dans la rue qu'elles sont aveuglées et assourdies.

« C'est quoi ce bordel, crie Lea en se bouchant les oreilles.

- Un accident, je crois, lui répond un vieil homme qui se trouve aussi sur le trottoir. Un gars s'est fait renverser par une voiture qui avait oublié d'allumer ses phares ! Vraiment le truc à la con ! »

Elles se regardent, et soudain, la bile leur monte à la gorge — elles savent. Elles se précipitent vers les ambulances, agitant les bras.

« Laissez passer ! Laissez passer ! »

Un infirmier leur barre le passage avec ses bras.

« Mesdemoiselles, je vais devoir vous demander de reculer.

- Mais monsieur...

- On doit s'occuper des _victimes_, alors circulez ! »

Dianna entend vaguement un pompier hurler _« Pas la peine, ces deux là sont morts ! Fait chier ! » _et elle tend le cou pour voir à travers les débris de voiture. Elle aperçoit un homme aux bouclettes plaquées sur la joue par du sang, et elle crie.

« C'est Darren ! C'est notre Darren, c'est notre ami, _laissez-nous passer _! »

Elles n'attendent même pas de réponse et poussent l'infirmier, accourant vers le brancard où leur ami est couché, immobilisé par une civière.

« Darren ! Tu vas bien ? S'exclame Lea.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé... », souffle Amber.

Il ne répond rien, mais ce n'est pas ce qui les inquiète vu qu'il a un tube enfoncé dans la gorge afin de respirer. Ce qui les inquiète, c'est son regard vide et l'air hagard qui peint son visage.

« Infirmière, interpelle Dianna, il est conscient ?

- Bien-sûr qu'il est conscient ! Je sais pas comment, mais il l'est ! Allez, dégagez, on l'emmène, faut bien sauver ce qu'il reste ! »

La portière de l'ambulance se ferme devant elles et l'engin démarre en trombe, suivi par l'autre ambulance.

Les filles aperçoivent les pompiers qui essaient d'extraire les deux corps inertes à jamais de la voiture, et un frisson les parcourt.

Amber prend ses clés et elles s'entassent dans la voiture, en route pour l'hôpital central. Inutile de mentionner que cela semble être l'un des trajets les plus longs de leur vie, bien que l'hôpital ne se trouve qu'à une dizaine de minutes du bar : Lea sanglote bruyamment sur la banquette arrière, Amber hurle sur chaque automobiliste et Dianna se ronge les ongles à une vitesse folle. Elle se tourne vers Amber, téléphone à la main.

« Tu crois que je devrais appeler quelqu'un ? »

Amber se calme soudainement, mais elle ne tourne pas la tête pour autant. Elle prend un virage, puis un autre. Seuls les pleurs de Lea se font entendre.

« Est-ce qu'il a seulement quelqu'un à prévenir... chuchote Dianna.

- Bien-sûr, qu'il a quelqu'un à prévenir, répond sèchement Amber (et c'est évident qu'elle se le dit plus à elle-même qu'à la jeune blonde). On passera les coups de fil plus tard, d'accord ? »

Dianna hoche la tête alors qu'Amber se gare devant l'hôpital. Elles sortent en hâte et se dirigent vers la salle d'attente — _attente_, en effet. L'une des plus longues de leur vie.

Darren dirait que c'est un coup du destin, Chris qualifierait simplement cela de coïncidence — mais le fait est que Chris appelle Dianna ce soir là, alors qu'elles attendent toujours dans la salle d'attente.

« Allô ?

- Salut Di, c'est Chris. Dis voir, pour le cours de gym de... Hé, tout va bien, Di ? S'inquiète-t-il lorsqu'il entend sa voix tremblante.

- Chris... Oh, Chris... soupire-t-elle entre deux sanglots. C'est... C'est Darren.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Il... On est à l'hôpital. Il a eu un accident, Chris ! Il s'est fait renverser par une voiture, en plein milieu de la route ! »

A ce stade, la jeune femme ne retient même plus ses larmes. De toute façon, Lea a fini par s'endormir recroquevillée sur une chaise et Amber feuillette nerveusement un magasine tout en se mordant le pouce. Elles ont dépassé le stade du raisonnable.

Elle entend le léger _bip _du téléphone, et réalise que Chris a raccroché. Elle lève les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. Après tout, rien n'est vraiment normal ce soir.

L'appartement de Chris est plutôt proche du centre ville, mais Dianna n'a jamais pensé qu'il serait possible d'arriver à l'hôpital en moins de trois minutes. Surtout qu'elle ne s'y est pas attendue le moins du monde. Elle sait que Chris se soucie des autres, constamment — mais à ce point ?

« Je suis venu le plus vite possible, souffle-t-il dès qu'il les aperçoit.

- Je vois ça, lâche Amber en le regardant de haut en bas. Tu devais pas te sentir obligé, tu sais, chéri. On pouvait gérer.

- Prévenir tout le monde demain matin... » murmure Lea en se rendormant, mâchant le reste de ses mots.

Chris voit l'état dans lequel elles se trouvent et décide de s'installer dans une des chaises, portable à la main histoire de prévenir. Il sent le regard de Dianna qui le parcourt, et il finit par lever la tête à moitié, pour dire _Tu peux parler, j'écoute. _Elle semble le comprendre.

« T'étais pas avec Matt ce soir... ?

- C'est pas grave, dit-il en faisant un signe de main. Il s'est pas fait renverser par une voiture, lui. »

La jeune blonde hoche la tête et se mord la lèvre inférieure. Il y a des centaines de questions qui lui passent par la tête, et elle aimerait toutes les poser, mais elle sait qu'elle n'obtiendra pas grand chose de Chris. Elle décide d'abandonner et secoue la tête, s'enfonçant plus encore dans sa chaise.

Presque une heure a passé depuis l'arrivée du jeune homme, et une infirmière vient les informer que l'opération de Monsieur Criss est toujours en cours, et qu'elle les informera quand information il y aura. Ils acquiescent tous et elle s'en va, probablement habituée au silence des visiteurs.

Soudain, Lea se réveille et s'étire pour se mettre en position assise. Elle observe les alentours, et semble presque déçue lorsqu'elle réalise qu'ils sont toujours à l'hôpital. Elle soupire et ils lèvent tous la tête ; elle est sur le point de parler, et elle semble bien perdue dans ses pensées.

« Je comprends pas, finit-elle par dire.

- Quoi ? Demande Chris, perplexe.

- Pourquoi... Comment il en est arrivé là. Tous les soirs, enfin dès qu'il le pouvait quoi, dans ce bar miteux, à boire du mauvais whisky et à rentrer complètement bourré...

- Il devait pas se rappeler de la plupart de ses soirées, lance Amber.

- Peut-être parce qu'il y avait quelque chose dont il ne voulait pas se rappeler », souffle Dianna.

Et doucement, elles commencent à s'interroger un peu plus. Qu'est-ce qui pousse un jeune homme adulé par le monde entier, bourré de talent et à l'apogée de sa carrière à boire jusqu'à la perte de ses sens tous les soirs ?

Chris, cependant, ne dit rien. Lea l'a remarqué, tout comme elle remarque son air tendu alors qu'il gigote sur sa chaise.

« Tu sais quelque chose qu'on ne sait pas », dit-elle en plissant les yeux. Ce n'est pas une question, c'est un constat — Chris _sait _quelque chose, parce que Chris ne laisserait pas Darren s'enfoncer sans savoir pourquoi. Il sait, et les filles sont bien déterminées à lui tirer les vers du nez.

« Je ne sais rien, dit-il sèchement. Et même si je savais, y a une raison pour que vous ne sachiez pas. »

Elles se taisent mais continuent de penser à douze mille à l'heure. Qu'est-il arrivé à Darren ?

Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, Darren est en salle de réveil, mais le médecin les prévient qu'il va dormir quelques heures encore, et qu'ils devraient probablement rentrer chez eux.

Les filles se regardent, et elles pensent toutes à ce qu'a dit Dianna dans la voiture — _« Tu crois que je devrais appeler quelqu'un ? » _— puis elles décident de rester.

Chris soupire, résigné, et reste aussi.

Plus de deux heures (ou peut-être quatre) après cela, il décide de faire un tour dans la chambre de Darren. Les filles dorment — du moins, elles somnolent. C'est le minimum de veiller sur lui, après tout. C'est un peu de sa faute, s'ils sont tous là ce soir.

Il sursaute un peu lorsqu'il entre dans la pièce et réalise qu'une paire d'yeux couleur miel le fixent dans la pénombre. Il s'approche du lit, doucement, et s'assoit sur le fauteuil juste à côté.

« T'as pas beaucoup dormi, dit-il afin de briser la glace.

- J'ai trop mal partout...

- C'est le tarif quand on se prend une voiture en pleine face. »

Ils se regardent et rient doucement, puis Darren gémit parce que ses côtes lui font mal. Son corps tout entier lui fait mal, et il aimerait que tout s'arrête. Il aimerait vraiment ne plus rien ressentir du tout. Surtout lorsqu'il pose son regard sur Chris et qu'il a l'impression qu'on lui pince le cœur et qu'on lui écrase les poumons.

« Darren...

- Chris, le coupe-t-il. C'est bon, épargne-moi la leçon. Je crois que j'en aurai assez... Les filles sont là, non ?

Chris hoche la tête.

- Darren... C'est à cause de moi, c'est ça ? »

Chris s'est attendu à n'importe quelle réaction de la part du bouclé, mais certainement pas qu'il éclate de rire.

« Darren... ?

- Tu crois vraiment que toute ma vie tourne autour de toi, hein ? Lance-t-il entre deux fou-rires. Tu sais ce que c'est, le pire, là-dedans ? »

Le jeune acteur ne répond rien et baisse la tête, prêt à entendre les choses les plus déplaisantes. Une fois que Darren est calmé, il éclaircit sa gorge.

« Le pire, c'est que c'est vrai, sourit-il tristement. C'est à cause de cet échec vis-à-vis de toi que je me retrouve dans ce bar tous les soirs, que j'essaie d'oublier... Ce que tu me fais ressentir. L'amour, la jalousie, le dégoût de soi... T'es un sacré phénomène, Chris Colfer. »

Chris pince les lèvres et se lève. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire un pas, Darren fait glisser la main le long de son bras avant de serrer sa propre main. Ils regardent leurs mains entrelacées pendant quelques secondes, puis directement dans les yeux, et Chris finit par délacer ses doigts et quitte la pièce.

C'est seulement à cet instant qu'il remarque la porte qui était restée entr'ouverte, et derrière laquelle les filles attendant enfin de voir Darren. Les yeux de Chris s'agrandissent, et il se dépêche de partir. Les trois amies ne disent plus rien — la réalisation de tout cela s'installe doucement dans leurs têtes, comme un rideau qui se lève.

Le sourire triste ne quitte pas les lèvres de Darren, et il hésite sur ce qu'il devrait dire. Puis il se dit qu'après tout, il ne reste plus rien à dire.

« C'est sympa d'être restées, les filles, dit-il en toussant, mais vous pouvez rentrer maintenant. »

Lea est sur le point de refuser et d'insister mais elle sent la main de Dianna sur son épaule et change d'avis. Elle baisse la tête et suit ses amis, lançant un dernier signe de main à Darren en partant.

Un étrange goût de défaite ne les quitte pas de la nuit.


	10. Non réciproque (part 3)

La première chose que Darren voit lorsqu'il se réveille est un gros bouquet de fleurs qui sent plutôt fort et mauvais. Il recule la tête et aperçoit la tête de Chuck entre deux… chrysanthèmes ?

« Je sais, elles sont aussi moches que puantes, soupire Chuck. Mais c'est tout ce qu'ils avaient… je les ai achetées cette nuit avant de prendre l'avion. »

Il faut un peu de temps à Darren pour assimiler l'information.

« Cette nuit ? L'avion ? Ah, les filles t'ont…

- Non, c'est Chris qui m'a appelé pendant qu'il mettait sa veste pour aller à l'hôpital. Il était complètement paniqué, ajoute-t-il avec un rire. »

En voyant son petit frère déglutir d'un air embarrassé à la mention du nom de Chris, il plisse les yeux.

« Vous vous êtes disputés, tous les deux ? Des problèmes au paradis ?

- Chuck… C'est pas drôle, tu sais.

- Pourquoi il veut pas de toi ?

- Je… quoi ? »

Darren est d'abord surpris et choqué – _qui aurait pu le dire à Chuck à part Chris lui-même ? _– puis il se calme et se dit qu'après tout, Chuck a toujours tout compris de lui. Alors son béguin pour Chris… Il est plutôt surpris qu'il ne l'ait pas compris avant.

« Oh, tu sais, ça fait un moment que je le sais… Je pensais t'en parler une fois que vous seriez ensemble, tu vois, histoire de t'emmerder. Mais vu que vous êtes _toujours pas _ensemble, je me suis dit qu'il y avait un truc, et puis j'ai complété le puzzle.

- T'es fort, souffle Darren d'un air déçu.

- Je sais. Alors ?

- Il m'aime pas. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

Et Darren rit, mais il est au bord des larmes et il ne sait pas tellement quoi faire. Il hausse les épaules et se mord les lèvres, de peur d'en dire trop – ou de ne pas savoir comment le dire.

Chuck soupire et lui serre le bras, plutôt fort d'ailleurs, mais ça fait du bien de savoir que quelqu'un est toujours là pour lui _serrer _le bras et ne pas le juger. Il se juge assez tout seul, après tout.

« Bon, je suis venu vite fait mais j'ai un concert ce soir et il faut que je retourne à New York pour les répètes. Tu… Ca va aller ?

- Je t'en prie, j'ai plus dix ans, s'indigne le bouclé.

- Je me le demande, des fois… »

Chuck ne le dit pas sur le ton de la plaisanterie, et Darren n'est pas bien sûr de comprendre. Il ne comprend pas toujours Chuck – il est, comme tous les génies, un peu fou dans son genre.

« Hé, Dare…

- Hm ?

- On s'appelle, d'ac' ? »

Il y a plus qu'un simple appel dans cette demande, et ça Darren le sait.

« Promis », sourit-il.

Chuck lui serre une dernière fois le bras et sort de la chance, faisant une grimace en voyant l'horrible bouquet. Darren ricane puis c'est encore une fois le silence total.

Quand il se réveille, tout est encore silencieux. Il ne sait pas s'il préfère ça au bruit, et il est un peu perdu. De toute façon, l'infirmière l'a prévenu qu'il serait un peu désorienté au début – il s'est pris une voiture, après tout.

Il se demande si la cascade a été aussi impressionnante qu'il l'a ressentie, mais il doute que ça a plus été hilarant qu'autre chose. Ou tragique. Peu importe.

« …te rappelle d'ici une demi-heure s'il est toujours pas réveillé… A tout à l'heure… Moi aussi. »

Le guitariste se relève – trop – brusquement sur ses oreillers et tend l'oreille. Le temps qu'il reconnaisse la voix, Chris fait déjà son entrée dans la chambre.

« J'étais pas psychologiquement prêt, marmonne le bouclé.

- Oh, t'es réveillé, sourit le plus jeune. Elles sont vraiment horribles, lâche-t-il en pointant vers le bouquet de fleurs (qui pue toujours autant).

- Ouais, c'est Chuck… Tu devrais pas être là.

- Ah, alors il est quand même venu ! Il a un concert ce soir, il savait pas trop… Mais je lui ai dit que c'était grave, alors il est venu.

- Chris… »

Honnêtement, pour l'instant Darren s'en fout des conflits internes de son grand frère. Il veut savoir _pourquoi _Chris est là.

« Pourquoi t'es revenu ?

- Ben c'est normal, soupire l'intéressé. Les amis se rendent visite à l'hôpital. Je suis ton ami, je te…

- T'es pas mon ami, souffle Darren. Je t'en prie, Chris… Dis pas que t'es mon ami.

- Mais je _suis _ton ami, Darren. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?

- Pas de l'amitié.

- C'est tout ce que je peux te donner, rétorque Chris en serrant les dents et haussant légèrement la voix. Merde à la fin, Darren, tu peux pas agir comme un adulte un peu ? On t'a presque tous perdu hier parce que tu sais pas assumer et continuer à vivre ! Je t'aime pas, Darren, j'y arrive pas et je suis désolé mais… Je peux pas, c'est tout. Alors arrête de t'en vouloir et de m'en vouloir et prend ce que je peux te donner ! »

Darren ne sait plus trop quoi répondre. Chris rassemble ses affaires, son manteau et son portable. Le bouclé l'observe et le temps semble avoir ralenti.

« Réfléchis un peu à tout ça et… on s'appelle, OK ? »

Il hoche doucement la tête et regarde Chris quitter la pièce. Ca fait beaucoup d'appels à passer. Il ne sait plus trop quoi ressentir. Tout est un peu vide, d'un coup.

Il aperçoit un ours en peluche avec une guitare et des lunettes de plastique rose sur sa table de chevet et le prend dans ses mains. Il le serre un peu et voit un post-it sur la guitare :

_Je t'aime pas assez et tu m'aimes trop, donne donc un peu d'amour à ce nounours. Je l'ai appelé Darebear, j'ai pensé que ça te plairait._

_Appelle-moi quand ça va mieux._

_- Chris_

Il sait très bien ce que Chris sous-entend par _« quand ça va mieux »_, et il sait qu'il a du chemin à faire pour l'instant, il a un nounours et le silence. Il progressera de là.

~F I N~


End file.
